Sad
by Val-Creative
Summary: Humans are so greatly fascinating. Ariel forgets about her treasure trove under the sea, and the remains of drowned lovers. She collects the human world items in person now, using Eric's riches to bargain and trade away valuables. /Canon AU. Post-Movie. Siren!Ariel. Noncon themes. Oneshot.


007\. Sad

 **.**

 **.**

Humans are so greatly _fascinating_.

Ariel forgets about her treasure trove under the sea, and the bloated remains of lovers who died. She collects the human world items in person now, using Eric's riches to bargain and trade away valuables.

She's never killed anyone — _oh no_. They heard Ariel singing and came to the ocean themselves. They fell in _love_ with Ariel and her singing.

(Truthfully, humans are not very good swimmers.)

She doesn't sing anymore, except to lull Eric to a drowsy, catatonic state when he tries to " _put a babe in her belly"_ or so the serving girls call it.

"You'll carry the heir for our kingdom, darling," Eric insists, kissing Ariel's neck and gently touching her little breasts when they're lying in bed in the evening. Afterwards, he pushes his hot, meaty _man-parts_ against her womanhood, crowding between her legs and grunting with focus, attempting to do _something_ with it.

Never having legs before, Ariel kicks him or jerks them away, whining out bewildered as he laughs and laughs, calling her silly, restraining her ankles to the bed with his full weight and hands.

Eric's manhood stretches her wide-open for him, becoming sore and painful. He thrusts and slams his hips erratically against her, while Ariel goes quiet and cries flush-faced to herself. It feels like something horrible and massive throbbing in her.

Her womanhood spills with a small amount of blood and Eric's _seed_ , while Ariel listens to Eric's light snoring behind her. It's after he holds onto her, touching the fluid dripping on her innermost thighs.

The next time Eric tosses her playfully down on their bed, the candlelight reflecting in his black hair, and his ink-smeared fingers pulling up Ariel's gauzy nightdress to expose her, she _hums_.

He slows his pace, eventually sitting up with his arms loosely hanging at his sides, vacant-faced.

Ariel blows out the candle in a hurry, tossing the downy, ornate blankets over herself, and keeps _humming_ until she falls asleep restfully.

It happens every evening, with Eric startling awake as he falls off the bedding and onto the ground, until one day, the castle's physician deems Ariel _withchild_ by several months.

Eric is thrilled as a father, rubbing Ariel's little, swollen belly constantly, kissing her and praising her, ignorant of all the times he's been hypnotized.

Despite getting what he wants, Eric tries to urge her to lie with him again, when Ariel feels like one of the poor beached whales, refusing and thrashing in his arms when her husband shushes her, tugging both of Ariel's arms behind her and humping the gigantic _lump_ in his trousers against her buttocks.

Ariel doesn't understand how a _human_ is gonna come out of that small opening between her legs. That's not possible. It _hurts_ to even have a part of Eric seated inside her, filling up her cunt.

The stress tightens her back and all of her muscles, to the point where Ariel can't _breathe_.

She sobs loudly through the cramping and Eric's roughly jarring thrusts, helpless to a stronger, instinctual need to push him out. Finally she _sings_ to him, desperately and fiercely, Ariel's pearly, pointed fangs emerging behind her lips.

Eric removes himself from her, shifting up as if lethargic and drugged, unresponsive to her tackling him down, _ripping_ open his throat.

She considers her decision much later, scrubbing off Eric's blood by herself, pretending to be the hysterical, mourning noblewoman and using Melody's birth as a welcomed distraction.

Ariel _sings_ to her toddler, reassured by Melody's continuously fussy bawling, and by the appearance of those dull, pearly fangs growing.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _The Little Mermaid isn't mine. As you can tell from the summary: BIG WARNING for noncon. Always check summary warnings and tags. We have officially hit a week of 100 Days of Problematic and major triggers were definitely gonna come up. I've written about Siren!Ariel before where it pre-dated the "happy ending" movie canon. This one was more Ariel having seem less malicious but getting what she wants even if there's suffering initially. That's where my head went anyway. Thanks for reading and thoughts/comments are welcome! I want more Siren Ariel in the future but no more noncon stuff. This was a one-time deal for me.  
_


End file.
